The Only One I Want Is You
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Red X has been seducing Starfire through emails to her. She agrees to meet him alone one night, but is everything really as it seems? Pairings: RobStar and a tiny bit of BBRae.


**Author's note: Well folks. Here is, the oddest story I've written thus far. Uh, enjoy.**

The Only One I Want Is You

_Starfire_

_It's X, look I've got to see you again. These emails aren't enough, I got to hold you, touch you, kiss you. _

_Meet me at the harbor at midnight; I want to show you how much I love you._

_Tonight I'm going to make you mine, mind, body and soul. Red X_

Red X snickered; he had decided to start emailing Starfire after his encounter with Robin and the other Titans. It was not hard to find her email address; it was posted on the Teen Titans website. And not much to his surprise, she started emailing back.

He had this affect on women, and he easily seduced her through his words. She said she was keeping it a secret from her teammates, good.

He wanted to be there when Robin found out, to see the look on his stupid face. He still needed his belt back, if he was going to be any match for the Titans. When she got him into the tower eventually, he'd steal it back.

Then he'd talk her into joining him and attacking her own friends. Then he would have everything he wanted, he would go unopposed in Jump City.

* * *

Starfire looked over the message Red X sentand considered it. See looked around, no one else in the room.

'Hmm, what shall I wear to this late night encounter?'

* * *

Red X waited in the Shadow patiently, looking around for Starfire to arrive.

A young couple walked by arm and arm, a muscular fisherman loaded things into his boat not to far away, while the captain of the ship watched the stars. Nothing out of the ordinary, until he noticed a form flying in the night.

She landed next to a tree, looking around expectantly, eager to see the one she came for. She wore her normal uniform.

"Star" Red X let out, as he emerged from the shadow created by a large boat. Her eyes focus on X as he stepped closer towards.

"Oh Red X, I have waited so impatiently for this moment!" She smiled overjoyed.

'She is mine! Robin, I have taken her from you forever!' He thought smugly.

He put his hand on her shoulder. She twitched slightly.

"Do not be afraid my love, now we can finally truly be together." Red X turned on as much charm as he could.

She smiled and swatted his hand off her shoulder, to Red X's surprise.

"No, I would not want that! I am happy that I now no longer have to pretend to like you!" She smiled deviously.

"Titans GO!" A very familiar voice shout from behind X. Underneath his mask, Red X's eyes shot open, he looked to the direction the voice came from, the fisherman's ship.

The ships captain tore off his uniform, revealing he was in fact Robin! The muscular fisherman dropped his crate, and ripped off his jacket, it was Cyborg.

He looked back to Starfire. Who smiled at his utter shock.

"You-you set me up!" He shouted, he had been completely undone!

She nodded. "Yes, but it was not pleasant for me, having to pretend to want to hold you and kiss you. You are evil and not very appealing."

Red X cursed and darted in the opposite direction of the three Titans. They chased, quickly on his tail, he looked back, they were gaining. Then he tripped on something and smashed to the ground.

He looked to see who had done it, the young couple he had seen walk by before. In actuality they were Raven and Beast Boy, and he then released just how screwed he was.

He attempted to get up, to run again. But when he finally was able to run he smashed into something hard. A black force field, like a large bubble surrounded him, he was trapped.

"You won't be able to escape that." Raven promised with a slight smirk. Red X pounded his fists againist it anyway, using the few weapons he had left in a vain attempted to escape.

He stopped and looked around, as the Titans snickered at his situation.

"Good job titans! It took a while, but our plan to catch Red X finally worked out." Robin congratulated his teammates.

"Well played Robin, well played." Red X let out, admitting his defeat. Sirens could be heard approaching, coming to take Red X to a high security prison. Where he would have a long, long time to contemplate the thought that ran through his head right now.

'How the hell did they get the better of me?'

Beast Boy smiled at Raven. "Hey, any chance I can play the part of your boyfriend again anytime soon?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't count on it."

"Booyah! Thanks for taking one for the team here Star. Man, when you showed us those stupid love emails X sent you, I thought 'Nah, he couldn't be this dumb', but hey, he was!" He patted Starfire on the back.

Robin walked over to Starfire and the two faced each other.

"Sorry that you had to pretend to be in love with him Star." Robin apologized; he had never felt completely right about that part of the plan.

She hugged Robin. "That is okay boyfriend Robin, but I am glad it is over. The only one I want to hear say he wants to 'hold, touch and kiss' me is you!" Starfire then ravished Robin with kisses.

She then pulled back and grinned mischievously. "There is something else Red X said he wanted to do to me that I'd much rather do to you." Robin looked confused. She whispered something into his ear.

Robin looked very, very suprised. "Star-" he thought about it for a moment. "Maybe later."

The other Titans laughed, and Red X simply cursed again.

Of course, the rest of the night proved quiet interested for Richard Grayson, a night that made him quiet glad he had chosen to become Robin all those years ago.

**Author's Note: What possessed me to write this? I'm not quiet sure. If you have read my fics 'Cheat To Win' and 'Perfect In My Eyes' you'll notice I'm kind of cruel to Red X.**

**I just never liked him, at all. I hope he never appears on the show again, though it seems likely he will. I wrote this, simply because it been hanging in my head since he made his first appearance. **

**I hope I didn't make anyone mad, and sorry if I did.**


End file.
